


Forgetful (Satan x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Satan forgot MC's birthday
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Forgetful (Satan x GN!Reader)

Something felt.. Off. It had been for a while, but no matter how long Satan sat there and thought about it, he couldn’t quite grasp it. He had hoped to find the answer coming out of one of the books he was reading, kind of a ‘meant to be’ sign or something like that, but the books just confused him more, something he never thought he would say. It felt like… something was missing, and something was actually missing but you were apparently super busy lately so that can’t be it… can it? You wouldn’t lie to him to have an excuse not to be with him, would you? No… He didn’t think so. Usually you’d tell him if he messed up and at least attempt to put him back in his place, which he always found amusing, “maybe it’s my time to cook and I forgot…” But he checked the schedule fifteen times by now and it wasn’t his day. His day wouldn’t be for another five days. 

This feeling of forgetting something, of being uneasy and nervous, never really left him throughout the days, but it was starting to agitate him. You, too, were starting to agitate him. He barely got any time with you now and he seriously wondered if you were actually busy or if he had done something that he doesn’t know about; his mind was racing with thoughts and attempts of explanations, burning him out and tiring him way too quickly… and then he figured it out. Of course, he had to figure it out through Lucifer, whom he caught talking to you in the hall and handing you a little red box, “Happy Late Birthday, (Y/N). My apologies for not getting you this sooner…” Birthday? Had he actually forgotten your birthday? No… no way, he wouldn’t do that… He distinctly remembers your birthday! It was…. A few weeks ago. 

How could he forget your birthday? How did he not…? Why hadn’t you said anything either?! No, no, no…! He would not blame himself when you were just as much to blame as he was! You are ignoring him for something as silly as that, out of pettiness and spite. Yes he kindof, really, messed up, but… that’s no good reason to ignore him all this time, at least not in his eyes! Should he stop you when you walk by him, ask what Lucifer had given you? Too late, he didn’t think straight, stopping you by wrapping his hand firmly around your arm, “Satan! Goodness, you scared me!” He looked between you and the box in your hand as anger boiled inside of him. Not only had he forgotten your birthday, but Lucifer managed to make it up to you with a present before he could; how embarrassing is that!

“Why didn’t… “ he paused, deciding to start this conversation in another way, “You’re ignoring me.” He frowned, letting go of you so you could face him properly. Should you deny it? It seems he already had it figured out so there’s no use in lying to him, “yes. I have been ignoring you.” “why, because I forgot your birthday?” The words slipped, he hadn’t meant to say them so directly, but there was no going back now. “Yes, Satan. Because you forgot my birthday. It wouldn’t have been that bad if you would’ve caught it the next day but it’s been two weeks. Two! Lucifer was late to gift me something, I didn’t even expect anything from him, yet here. We. fucking. Are.” You hadn’t meant to get so riled up, but truthfully it was bothering you. He’s your boyfriend, for goodness sakes! He is supposed to remember! “Lucifer, huh? Quite the charming guy.” He was mad, obviously. Not necessarily because of Lucifer, although he’d use this as an excuse now; he’s mad at himself for forgetting. 

“Yeah… what a charming guy…” you looked away from him, not wanting him to see how truly upset it made you, “more charming than my boyfriend, apparently.” “It’s just a birthday. You’ll have more. It’s not like your life will end tomorrow, (Y/N).” You couldn’t believe him, staring at him with wide eyes while you clutched Lucifer’s present in your hand, “... no, I hopefully won’t die tomorrow, but it’s the principal Satan!” you raised your voice, admittedly something you started to regret afterward, “You’re being a dick about this! You messed up by forgetting my birthday but instead of owning up to it, you’re pushing the blame on me! Granted, I shouldn’t have ignored and avoided you all this time, that was petty on my part, but at least I can admit that!” You were inches away from his face at this point, your nostrils flaring up with how much anger ran through you, anger he knew way too well. 

He looked back at you, kind of feeling ashamed of himself, but never backing down. With a thick swallow, he straightened up and nodded, “you’re right. I messed up by forgetting your birthday. I don’t have a right to be upset… you, however, do.” He bit the inside of his cheeks, no emotion really running over his face as he looked back at you, “I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you by taking you out to dinner tonight and taking you to get whatever you want. You deserve it.” Although you were still in disbelief, a deep breath on your end allowed you to calm down enough to agree to his proposal, “yes… I’d like that… thank you.” He didn’t ask for the next part, pulling you in by cupping your face and kissing you softly, “I really am sorry, kitten. It won’t happen again. From now on, I will remember all important dates.” 

You returned the kiss of course, feeling yourself smile, “yeah….?” and then pause, frowning again, “you mean how you remembered the anniversary?” The blood running cold in his face as it dropped into one of fear was absolutely priceless and you couldn’t keep a stern face long enough before you bursted out laughing, shaking your head in amusement, “just kidding! No anniversary yet… I just really wanted to get you back.” A chuckle escaped him, dark eyes settling on yours, “oh you little…!” He started to tickle you, making you drop the present in an attempt to protect yourself as you laughed, “S-Satan…!!” You knew he wouldn’t give you mercy, not tonight. 


End file.
